Do I Wanna Know?
by happineshither
Summary: John averigua eso que tanto le ha querido decir Sherlock y eso conlleva a hacerle una promesa.


Hola! Bueno, este fic se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba Do I Wanna Know? (no me digas) de los Arctic Monkeys, ya se que es un poco raro y todo pero igual lo subi because i can.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews :)

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthut Conan Dyole y a la BBC. (Maldita cadena televisiva que me rompe el corazón)

La canción pertenece a los Arctic Monkeys.

Mientras John subía las escaleras que lo llevaban a su departamento, escuchó una música con potentes bajos, una guitarra suave y una batería marcando el ritmo que provenían de ahí, frunció el ceño anticipando que algo iba mal. Sherlock nunca escuchaba otra música que no fuera de violín, los grandes artistas y recitales enteros. Pero nunca otra música.

Siguió subiendo con una pesadez y extrañeza que se transformo en curiosidad al ver que en la canción cantaban, no podía distinguir las palabras pero era una voz de hombre, clara, británica y joven pero ronca.

Llego y se paro en el marco de la puerta, Sherlock estaba sentado en su habitual sofá con la pijama aún puesta –y eran las tres de la tarde- tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando, aunque claro que solo estaba pensando.

John lo miro con el ceño fruncido y entró, pero el detective no se percato de su presencia, pareciera que estaba prestando verdadera atención a la canción que se escuchaba en esos momentos desde su laptop en el escritorio.

-Tiene un buen ritmo-dijo John para que Sherlock notara que estaba ahí, este lo miro y sonrió-La canción, quiero decir…

-Sé lo que quieres decir-lo corto Sherlock-La escuché en uno de esos tontos programas de televisión dramáticos y la busque en tu portátil, ahora van 23 veces que la escuchó-la canción termino con un '_'Do you want me crawling back to you?_'' y volvió a empezar-24 veces-añadió el detective y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

John lo miro suspicaz y se sentó en su silla, de seguro y la canción era parte de algún nuevo caso o algo así…

-Y no, no es parte de un caso por si te lo preguntas. Es solo que es buena-dijo Sherlock, como leyéndole la mente.

-¿Y qué tiene de buena?-le preguntó John tomando el periódico de la mesa y extendiéndolo frente a él

-¿Qué qué tiene de buena?-espetó Sherlock, abriendo los ojos y bajando las manos exasperado-¡Ponle atención John Watson!

-¡Bueno, es que tu nunca escuchas música en la que hablen! –se justifico y bajo el periódico, Sherlock lo miraba impasible pero en sus ojos podía notar un brillo extraño.

-Préstale atención a la canción John-fue lo único que dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La escucharon un par de veces más y John tuvo que reconocer que era bastante buena, pero no encontró algún motivo por el que a Sherlock le haya gustado tanto.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto cuándo acabo.

-Pues, es buena si, bastante buena-dijo al fin- Más que nada la parte de '' _¿Me quieres arrastrándome de regreso a ti?_''

-Interesante que eso te haya llamado la atención-apuntó Sherlock como si estuviera haciendo un diagnostico.

-¿Y a ti porque te gusta?-le preguntó tratando de ignorar aquello.

-¿No es obvio? Dios…-Sherlock lo miro incrédulo-Me siento realmente identificado con ella-dijo como si fuera lo más claro del mundo.

John trato de contener la risa pero no pudo, el detective lo miro, ofendido y ¿avergonzado? Si, vergüenza es lo que pudo notar en sus ojos.

-¿Tu?-esta vez John lo miro incrédulo, pero Sherlock permanecía impasible-Me temo que tu eres el que no ha escuchado bien la canción.

-27 veces es suficiente creo yo-replicó Sherlock sin dejar de mirarlo molesto.

John negó con la cabeza y se rio, mientras la canción llegaba al coro '_'Do i wanna know? If this feelings flows both ways_?''

-¡Escucha eso! Dice '_'Arrastrándome de regreso a ti''_ y '_'Tal vez estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para enamorarme de alguien más_'' ¿Tu con quien sientes eso? ¿Con tu preciado trabajo?-John se volvió a reír, pero esta vez Sherlock lo miro con algo más que enojo: con tristeza. Y eso hizo que John se callara de inmediato.

-Bueno ¿no crees que ya estamos algo viejos para escuchar música así? No se quienes sean, pero se oyen jóvenes y esa canción es para gente joven-dijo tratando de que se aligerara la presión.

-Eres tan absurdo algunas veces-le dijo Sherlock, recuperando su tono y mirada habituales.

-Tú eres ridículo-replicó y volvió a su periódico.

Media hora después, la canción ya le había cansado pero Sherlock seguía encantado de la vida con ella, se paseaba de aquí para allá como león enjaulado, susurrando por lo bajo y de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando fijamente al doctor pero lo disimulaba rápido.

-¿No vas a quitar la maldita canción?-le pregunto John, doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-No hasta que sepas porque me identifico con ella, más específicamente con el coro-y ahí estaba de nuevo, regresando al incomodo tema del que John creía haberse librado.

El doctor suspiro y la escuchó una vez más y esta vez le llamo la atención la línea '_'Es difícil verte partir pero tampoco espero que te quedes_''

Y un pequeño asomo de entendimiento creció en él, pero no, no podía ser… Aunque la canción había adquirido un sentido diferente, la entendía ahora, incluso algo más que el coro.

Después de que acabara, Sherlock finalmente cerro de un golpe la laptop, de seguro había deducido que John lo había averiguado ya. Lo miro satisfecho y sonriente se sentó frente a él de nuevo, pero lo que John dijo le borro la sonrisa por completo.

-Nunca me voy a ir Sherlock-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el detective parpadeo un par de veces mirándolo fijamente-Nunca. Y tampoco te quiero arrastrándote de regreso a mí, por si de casualidad te lo estas preguntando-agrego, esta vez un poco menos serio. Sherlock sonrió, apenas una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias-susurró el detective, sin sarcasmo ni superioridad, un honesto y autentico agradecimiento.

Se miraron fijamente por largos minutos, hasta que John se levanto y fue hacia la cocina. No estaba seguro de porque le había agradecido, si por haber descubierto el mensaje que quería darle con la dichosa canción, o por prácticamente haberle prometido que nunca se iría de su lado.

Pero una cosa le quedo clara, Sherlock era suyo. Y él era de Sherlock. Ambos estaban juntos ahora, juntos como pareja, como amigos o como colegas, lo que fuera. Eran solo ellos dos y por alguna razón a John ya no le quedaban ganas de estar con alguien más, ni siquiera de enamorarse y no le importaba lo extraño que aquello sonara. Y estaba casi seguro, que por mucho que lo evitara, algún día cualquiera de los dos terminarían arrastrándose hacia el otro.


End file.
